La chica de fuego
by Mademoiselle Anarchie
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, un famoso psiquiatra británico de veintiséis años de edad, ¿Dinero, salud, mujeres, propiedades? ¡Lo tenia todo! Su vida era lo que la mayoría de las personas definirían como "Perfecta". Sin embargo, todo su mundo da un total giro desde que "La chica de fuego" y su oscuro pasado llegan a su vida. ¿Pero que se podía esperar si juegas con fuego? [ UK/Fem!Mex ]


**Disclaimer:** Este es un trabajo de fan para fans, nada d elo que se presenta aqui es oficial. Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador, en otras palabras a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje fuerte. Violencia. Fallas ortográficas. Insinuaciones de protestas y uso de drogas.

-¡Aparición constante de Latinoamericanos! ¡Y Rumanía!

 **N/A:**

Bien, bien, este fic, mas que nada va dedicado a personas/escritores/lectores muy preciados para mi: **Flannya** (Nunca deja de sorprenderme chica xD), **DarkLady-Iria** (Mis diosas), **Fleur du ciel** ( Te amo (?) ), **MontserratPantoja** (¡ERES SUPER GENIAL! ASDFG), Lady Raven Baskerville (Sigo sin aprenderme tu nombre, lol) Las cuales me han brindado inspiración, felicidad, algunos hasta lagrimas (?) Dudo mucho que vayan a leer esto, pero si lo hacen, esta es mi forma de agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi UvU

...

Ahora con tema al fic, no sabría decir si estará en hiatus o no (Como mis demás proyectos, los cuales no eh abandonado) Debido a que, me ire a vivir a Francia un tiempo y dudo que tenga tiempo para escribir *French laugh intensifies(?)* ¡Pero haré lo mejor por actualizar! **¡SIN MAS, DISFRUTEN ESTE AÑO UKMEX!**

* * *

 **.oO0 La chica de fuego 0Ooo.**

No sabía exactamente que era.

No sabía si eran sus ojos felinos color ámbar o su largo y ondulado cabello azabache el cual envolvía deliciosamente en sus fosas nasales con el perfume de flores silvestres que su cuero cabelludo desprecia y lo hacía delirar

 _Realmente no lo sabía._

Todo en aquella chica lo atraía al igual que la luz lo hace tal cual con las polillas, aquella mujer era realmente embriagante en todos los sentidos.

La simple imagen de la chica era como una droga visual para el británico, una droga que por más que intentes no vas a poder dejar. Y él no quería ni deseaba dejar de verla, lo tenía en un estado completo de shock.

En otras palabras; Estaba hipnotizado _._

El simplemente estaba en su lugar, estático, viendo embobado como la mujer movía sus caderas de un lado a otro, fascinando con cada nuevo movimiento al inglés.

La mujer se movía con agilidad, a un compás salvaje e inesperado. Las llamas del fuego acariciaban su cuerpo, pero al parecer estas no hacían daño alguno a la mujer ya que esta ni se inmutaba.

Ella era uno con el fuego, ella era el mismo fuego que se esparcía por todo el cuarto y los envolvía a ambos de una manera brusca hasta llegar al punto en fusionar ambos cuerpos en aquellas llamas de pasión pura.

Era como si del mismo infierno se tratara, pero se sentía como aquel soñado paraíso el cual todo humano sueña. Aquel fuego que los estaba consumiendo a los dos lenta y dolorosamente.

Ella extendía sus manos hacia él, dando por entendido a que se uniera a ella en aquella hipnótica danza. La mujer de piel trigueña clara se acercaba cada vez más al británico, hasta llegar al punto en el que sus dos narices toparon una con la otra.

El anglosajón coloco sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica de una manera posesiva y con la misma agresividad la acerco así, obligando a la mujer a tener que sostenerse del cuello del britano para evitar caer al suelo.

La mujer enrollo sus brazos gustosa en lo que sonreía de una forma gatuna y algo picardía al inglés, lo cual solo provoco que el ultimo gruñera de deleite puro imaginando lo que vendría después.

El contacto de la chica de fuego contra él era algo exquisito, algo que sin duda no se podría describir ni comparar con cualquier otro placer mundano. Sentía como el contacto contra ella lo derretía lentamente por dentro, lo aniquilaba de alguna manera, empero a la vez lo devolvía a la realidad.

Lo mataba pero a la vez lo revivía.

Poso sus manos sobre las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica de fuego deleitándose al instante por aquella cálida sensación que lo hacía estremecerse como un pequeño infante. Ella sonrió ante el acto y le correspondió, provocando que el británico se sonrojara a más no poder. Esa chica realmente hacia explotar sus sentidos, como un volcán en plena erupción.

La mujer movió sus labios carmín, y pronuncio con claridad una palabra que nunca llego a escucharse pero si a darse a entender.

" _Ayuda"_

Arthur frunció el ceño en gesto de no entender ¿Ayuda? ¿Ayuda de qué?

La mujer volvió a mover sus labios color sangre, empero seguía sin emitir sonido alguno, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra.

"Ayuda"

Arthur quedo tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató que todo el paisaje a su alrededor había cambiado:

Las llamas que anteriormente los rodeaban habían desaparecido, dejando solo un cielo nublado que tenía una extensa y hermosa gama de colores grisáceos, aquel calor agradable que antes los rodeaba se había esfumado, dejando a cambio un frio horroroso e insoportable que hacía que su piel se erizara.

Fue cuando escucho un estruendoso trueno, que dio inicio al diluvio y empezó a golpear con todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Arthur volteo a ver hacia el cielo, quedando impactado con lo que sus ojos esmeraldas captaron.

Parecía como si cayeran pequeñas estrellas, o diamantes líquidos…La escena sin duda era hermosa, algo que era digno de ser retratado por las mejores manos artesanas y ser admirado por toda la vida. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba, sabía que algo estaba mal con todo eso, ¿Pero que era?

Sabía que era agua, pero le ardía en la piel como si fuera acido o lava lo que llovía. No entendía por qué, y se cuestionó a si mismo varias veces, su mente empezó a deducir a niveles sorprendentemente rápidos y recordó:

 _El fuego no se lleva con el agua._

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la chica de fuego ya se hallaba en el suelo retrayéndose así sola del dolor. Sus lágrimas habían dejado una cicatriz en el camino recorrido por sus mejillas, hasta llegar al charco de agua donde simplemente se evaporaban. Sus ojos color miel habían perdido aquel brillo vivaz tan característico de la morena, su piel se denotaba apagada, pálida, al igual que sus carnosos labios que antes solían ser de un distinguido carmesí.

¡La pobre chica estaba agonizando! Pero, aun así no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras, pero ahora estaban llenas de aflicción.

"Ayuda"

Quería ayudarla, quería salvarla, Enserio quería hacer algo…

 _Pero no podía._

Algo se lo impedía, una fuerza desconocida y a la vez fuerte no lo dejaba ayudar a la pobre mujer.

Se escuchó un segundo trueno por todo el lugar.

 _Y todo acabo para la chica de fuego_

 **...oO00Oo...**

Y allí es donde el sueño termina y todo se torna en una pesadilla. Que para su desgracia, es una pesadilla que debe vivir diariamente llamada "La vida real".

Giro su cabeza hacia su alarma la cual resguardaba en su mesita de noche: Eran las cuatro de la noche, y el entraba al trabajo a las ocho. Lanzo un gruñido enojado mientras maldecía aquellos sueños tan bizarros y calenturientos por levantarlo antes de la hora. Nuevamente.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de poder volver al reino de Morfeo, pero algo en él se lo evitaba y lo sabía: Por más que intentara, no podría volver a conciliar sueño. Una vez despierto era demasiado difícil -Hasta llegar al grado de lo "casi" imposible- que pudiera volver a dormir.

Perezoso se quitó las sabanas de encima y se levantó de su cama de mal gusto, caminando con sus pies desnudos hacia el armario en busca de ropa deportiva.

Se deshizo de su pijama llena del sudor nocturno y se puso una térmica interior larga de color verde oscuro y arriba una cortavientos impermeable negra -Viviendo en Inglaterra, nunca se sabe cuándo lloverá- Se puso una malla negra larga especial para correr y se calzo unos cómodos zapatos especiales para deporte no sin antes ponerse unas calcetas. Tomo un gorro color azul marino y se lo puso, para después tomar una botella de agua y luego salir de su casa.

Miro hacia el cielo, y noto que aún no había rastro ni señales del sol…No había carros circulando en las calles y había muy pocas personas afuera. ¡Sin duda era un día perfecto para correr! Sonrió para sus adentros y se dirigió al parque que estaba aproximadamente a unas cuatro cuadras de su casa, para poder comenzar con su ejercicio diario.

Lleno sus pulmones del aire fresco de las mañanas –El más puro de todo el día, según el inglés-, y comenzó a trotar alrededor del parque ¡Nada mejor que ejercitar en plena mañana! ¡Sin nadie que lo moleste, o esos ruidosos carros que contaminan ese pulcro ambiente que solo se consigue en las desoladas mañanas! Sin duda hacer ejercicio en las mañanas eran algo que lo ponía de buenas, y hacia que empezara bien sus días. Lo hacía sentir más ligero, relajado, libre… Pero, desde hace aproximadamente dos semanas la sensación ya no era la misma…

¿Por qué? Concretamente no lo sabía, todo había empezado desde que esos bizarros sueños de aquella "chica de fuego" aparecieron en su vida… Si no fuera un experimentado psiquiatra diría que sus sueños trataban de decirle algo… De advertirle sobre algún suceso, ¿Pero qué seria?

De la nada un estruendoso trueno retumbo por todo el lugar, y con él una pequeña llovizna se desato.

Tal vez eso era lo que su sueño le advertía… Una lluvia, ¡Una _bloody_ lluvia!

Resoplo enojado para luego rodar sus ojos.

– Qué bueno que mi ropa deportiva por lo menos es impermeable…–Dijo orgulloso, pero al instante se arrepintió porque la lluvia se intensifico evitándole el poder continuar con su ejercicio debido a su fuerte intensidad. – ¡Blimey! ¡¿Para qué tenía que hablar?! –Dijo enojado el europeo dándose media vuelta y encaminarse devuelta hacia su casa.

El sol muy apenas se estaba asomando, pero de inmediato fue opacado por todas las nubes que se amontonaban en el cielo, sin duda le daban un tono algo tétrico al cielo…

 _"Justo como en el sueño."_ Pensó Arthur, o mas bien su conciencia.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras negaba mentalmente.

 _"No, no puede ser."_ Se dijo mentalmente.

En Inglaterra siempre está lloviendo, ¿Qué tenía de especial esta vez? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Hizo de lado todas esas locas ideas y mejor se concentro en como protegerse del diluvio, para evitar un resfriado.

Fue corriendo hacia el otro lado de la calle, en busca de un lugar que pudiera refugiarse de la lluvia. No es como si le molestara mojarse, no, al contrario ¡Amaba las lluvias!

Pero..Es solo que al pisar un charco, el agua se infiltró en sus zapatos deportivos ¡Y como odiaba que pasara eso! A cada paso que daba, escurría agua de sus tenis. ¡Y para peor, eran nuevos!

Bufo enojado, en lo que seguía con su búsqueda. Se ocultó debajo de la carpa de un restaurante, esperando a que la lluvia pasara. Miro hacia las calles que se expandían hacia sus lados.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que no había ni un rastro de gente. Frunció el ceño mientras el desconcierto atravesaba por su mente.

¡Estaban en Londres, la capital de Inglaterra, El corazón del Reino Unido! ¡Una de las ciudades más pobladas eh ocupadas del mundo! ¡Se supone que la ciudad nunca duerme! ¿A qué se debía tanta calma? No lo sabía, probablemente sea por las tempranas horas... Pero aun así, no era excusa suficiente.

Con su mirada busco a todos lados, en busca de un rastro de vida... ¡Ni siquiera estaban los corredores que hace apenas quince minutos vio! Debieron haber huido al ver el chispeó.

 _"Clever people. Hubieras hecho lo mismo si hubieras sido mas precavido"_ De nuevo su conciencia hablaba, pero ahora con un humor de perros.

Se encontraba en uno de esos momentos en el que se odiaba el mismo por ser todo un amargado aguafiestas, su mente en esos momentos era un campo de batalla entre el mismo contra su conciencia. Trato de ignorar lo mas que pudo sus propios pensamientos, distrayéndose con la panorámica de las calles en pleno diluvio.

Y fue entonces que diviso una pequeña figura del otro lado de la calle, que se acercaba cojeando, como un zombie diría el.

Al principio se asustó un poco, pensando que sería alguno de esos terroríficos monstruos que se aparecen en esas típicas películas de terror norteamericanas, así que inconscientemente retrocedió, dispuesto a irse corriendo como una nena hacia su hogar.

"Ayuda", En su mente esa palabra resonaba como un eco.

No aparto la vista de aquella extraña figura, había algo en ella que le llamaba mucho la atención eh le impedía correr hacia su casa.

"¡No te acerques! ¡Puede ser peligroso!" Le advirtió algo en el, pero hizo caso omiso y a su vez decidió mejor seguir a ese fiero instinto que le gritaba a todo pulmón que fuera a auxiliar a esa pequeña criatura.

Arthur se acercó dudoso y con algo de miedo y pudo visualizar aquella figura; Era una mujer, una pequeña y delgada mujer. De largos y hermosos cabellos chocolates, parecia que traia puesto una de esas batas que te dan en los hospitales cuando te internan, acaso también...¿Estaba descalza?

Parecía que la mujer luchaba por que la lluvia no la derribara, se veía tan frágil, que Arthur estaba seguro de que la chica se podría derrumbar en cualquier momento...Eso le recordó a su sueño. A como la chica de fuego se derretía ante la lluvia.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, en su mente se le vino una fugaz idea, ¿Podrá ser...? ¿Acaso ella...?

Pero todos sus pensamientos se vinieron abajo cuando vio a la mujer desmayarse a unos cuantos metros enfrente de el, cayendo de un golpe duro al frío y mojado pavimento.

Arthur salió de la comodidad de su refugio temporal para ir corriendo a auxiliar a la pobre mujer, la cual se veía en un estado deplorable.

La volteo boca arriba apoyando la cabeza de la mujer en su regazo -Ya que ella había caído boca abajo- y vio su rostro para verificar que no tuviera heridas.

En ese momento su corazón paro... _Era ella._

 _La chica de sus sueños._

 _La chica de fuego._

 _Era realmente ella..._

De la nada el aire empezó a faltarle, no supo cuando empezó a contener la respiración. Su corazón latía mil por hora, que pareciera como si fuera a salirse en cualquier instante.

Paso su mano en la mejilla de la chica, quería ver si podía sentir aquel fuego que sentía en sus sueños... Pero la chica estaba helada. Mas helada aun que un mismo hielo.

Entonces Arthur entro en pánico. Acerco su oreja al pecho de la mujer y reviso su pulso:

Era lento... Pero seguía presente. Y si no la atendían pronto era seguro que moriría.

No se le ocurría que hacer en esos momentos, así que optó por llevarla a su departamento a que entre en calor.

La cargo entre sus brazos y se fue corriendo hacia su hogar.

 _...Esta vez no dejaría morir a la chica de fuego._


End file.
